hablando con naruto
by Kodomo no Lawliet
Summary: aqui se dará otro significado a la palabra... humor  yaoi
1. Chapter 1

(aporte)

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solamente escribo esto para entretencion

Advertencia: contiene yaoi, y realmente esto es puro aporte

Gaby: estamos en el programa "hablando con naruto-", aquí podras enviarnos tus reviews y contestaremos tus dudas. Nuestros visitantes de la semana son: naruto (encerrado en una jaula con miles y miles de paquetes de ramen dentro), sasuke (amarrado a una silla ya que no queria venir) , sakura, kakashi, gaara, orochimaru, tobi, deidara, itachi y jiraya

Y ahora vienen preguntas para… ¡NARUTO!

Publico: WE love NA

Cote: cual ha sido el peor trauma de tu vida?

Naruto: quedarme sin ramen por 2 dias

Cote: cual fue la primera palabra que dijiste?

Naruto: ramen

Cote: Hpmh,.. te has enamorado?

Naruto: si, del ramen

Cote: emmm,,, persona

Naruto: etto… es lindo, tiene pelito negro,… etto… no le gusta el ramen,… es un teme,…etto,….

Sasuke: O///O

Cote: tenemos alguna idea de quien es ¬//¬

Gaby: y ahora preguntas para… ¡SAS**UKE**!

Publico: SASUKE, SASUKE, ERES EL MEJOR, SASUKE, SASUKE, ERES EL MEJOR

Sasuke: ¬¬

Cote: etto…, primera pregunta, como logras tener el pelo asi de parado?

Sasuke: me echo gel y me cuelgo a un arbol por 2 horas mientras miro fotos de n-… no, veo los pajaritos

Cote: te creemos ¬¬, segunda pregunta, cual fue tu peor trauma?

Sasuke: cuando encontre a itachi vistiendo a un osito de felpa y con tacitas rosadas preguntando "quieres mas?"

Publico: que meyo (que miedo)

Cote: oh, no me esperaba eso… cual es tu deseo de toda tu vida, aparte de matar a tu hermano?

Itachi: hey!!! Me deprimo T.T

Sasuke: O.O… etto… empiesa con N y termina con ARUTO

Naruto: kakashi-sensei, quien es??

Kakashi: (goteron)

Cote: etto…

Gaby: etto… ahora viene la basu.. etto, lo siento, ahora viene sakura haruno

Cote: nos emos enterado de que te tiñes el pelo, es verdad?

Sakura: mentirosa!! Este pelo es natural

Gaby: la pantalla dice lo contrario – aparece una pantalla gigante plasma que aparece a sakura con el pelo verde, ojos rojos y piel verrugosa – cof cof, la siguiente pregunta por favor

Cote: cual es tu nombre verdadero?

Sakura: pero mi nombre es sakura haruno!!

Gaby: la pantalla dice lo contrario – aparece la pantalla anterior con el carnet de "sakura" (con pelo verde etc…) que dice: edad: 8 -sexo: hermafrodita -nombre: Floriponcia Obdulia Verrona del Patito – O.O vale, no me lo esperaba, la siguiente pregunta por favor

Cote: O.O… Quien te gusta??

Sakura: SASUKE – KUN!!!

Sasuke: (se esconde atrás del osito de felpa de itachi)

Gaby: como te saliste? Pero bueno, sakura, la pantalla… dice lo contrario – aparece la misma pantalla a "sakura" besando a … dosu – eso es raaro (con camara en la mano) esto servira para el diario mural…

Cote: O.O…emm… mejor pasemos a la siguiente persona

Gaby: y ahora biene.. ¡KAKASHI!

Cote: quien te gusta?

Kakashi: iruka

Gaby: la pantalla dice lo cont… no, coño, es verdad!!

Cote: eww, que sexy, bueno, como coño tienes el pelo asi?

Sasuke: es obvio, aprendi del mejor

Cote: eso lo responde todo, bueno, de que se trata el libro que lees tan atentamente "icha icha paradise"

Kakashi: todo comiensa cuando… - aparece una cortina tapando y colocan la misma pantalla con un koala colgando de un bambú – gaby: estamos censurando cosas que no deberian saber los niños… veamos si ya termino – kakashi: y eran unas curvas – gaby: etto, no ha terminado u///u… y ahora? – kakashi: y empeso a entrar a la- gaby: no ha terminado – publico: eeeeewwww!!

Cote: ya, mejo que paremos aquí

Gaby: y ahora viene … ¡GAARA! (en el publico hay chicas que tienen carteles que dice " WE love GAARA "

Cote: cual es tu mayor deseo?

Gaara: haber completado mi colección de servilletitas de papel, snif, snif, temari las hiso volar T.T

Cote: eee, ya, cual es tu mayor tesoro?

Gaara: henna para el tatuaje

Cote: ya, me vale, te delineas los ojos?

Gaara: obio, "MAYBELLINE" es la mejor marca ya que no te irrita los ojos

Cote: O.O, cual es tu serie de televisión favorita?

Gaara: barney!!

Gaby: siguiente!! Y ahora viene… ¡orochijakson!... no, el pedofilo, no el asalta cunas, no, orochipepe, no¡OROCHITANGA! (orochimaru)

Orochimaru: cof cof, es orochimaru ¬¬

Gaby: ya ya ororchipepe, no te llamare petunia, te llamare pepito n.n

Cote: cual es tu nombre real?

Pepito: Filomenita Barraga Estudia Chuñas

Cote: pero ese es "nombre" de mujer

Pepito: es que me confundieron T.T

Cote: que tipo de hombres te gusta?

Pepito: con sharingan (itachi y sasuke se esconden detrás del osito de felpa de itachi), de pelo negro, flaquitos, eee… y con esa mirada tan irresistible

Itachi & sasuke: mami!!!

Cote: cual fue tu deseo frustrado?

Pepito: es un secreto… no debo decir que era conseguir el osito de felpa de itachi… no lo debo decir

Cote: err, lo acabas de hacer

Pepito: porque &$"!!!€ me pasa!!!

Gaby: y ahora viene, el tan esperado regala caramelitos… ¡TOBI!

Tobi: quieres un caramelito?

Gaby: siii de limon!!!

-pantallita- "pon un tobi en tu vida. Llama al : (05688) 6598777-5655658-656548-03211585- si las lineas estan ocupadas, intente mas tarde" – desaparece la pantallita y aparecen todos con un caramelito (incluye camarografo, publico, itachi, gaara, Pueblerino de ahí, etc…)

Cote: que tipo de caramelitos te gustan?

Tobi: de Lima limón, loomi, Maracuyá, y frutos envenenados desconocidos,.. una delicia!!!

Cote: O.O, vale, eres un buen chico?

Tobi¡siii!, tobi es un buen chico :)

Cote: que opinas sobre: la pasta dental en los cepillos, pelos de gato en camas de perro, canarios con 5 picos, y gatitos mutantes de 2 cabezas con 3 vidas…?

Tobi: tobi es un buen chico :) quieres un caramelito:)

Cote: etto… de loomi

Tobi: aquí tienes

Cote: gracias n.n

Gaby: y ahora viene…¡deidara!

Mano derecha: tengo hambre

Cote: que tipo de arcilla prefieres?

Dei: mentolada con trocitos de chocolate

Mano derecha: tengo hambre

Cote: cuan… no te comas el microfono!!!

Mano derecha: brrp (gases)

Dei: mano mala!! – coje una botella de vodka y se la da a mano derecha – disculpen, es un poco adicta XD

Cote: Cual ha sido tu peor momento en batalla?

Dei: Cuando Mano izquierda se atraganto con la arcilla y tuve que llamar a un paramédico,.. hum.

Mano Izquierda: Todavía estar con tos cof cof

Cote: Eso es nuevo,.. Cual es tu nombre verdadero???

Dei: D de Delania – E de Ernesita- I de Igualaca- D de Dara

Cote: y eso fue idea de quién?

Dei: y yo que sé, si era una porquería recién nacida pus,.. hum

Gaby: y ahora!!! Itachi y su osito de felpa!!!

Público: WE love OSITO DE FELPA AND ITACHI

Itachi: Itachi no habla, y tengo la autoestima baja.

Osito de felpa: itachi no habla, pero yo interpretar

-Itachi hace señas extrañas con las manos y muecas estúpidas-

Osito de Felpa: dice que orochitanga jamás me va arrebatar

Cote: O.o? vale,… Has llorado???,… alguna vez??

-Itachi hace unas muecas con algunos insultos y manos y mira fijamente a sasuke-

Osito de Felpa: dice que solo dos veces ,.. cuando sasuke me arranco una orejita a mi ,..HMPH,.. y cuando se le cayo la paletita de dulce de Barbie Fashion Fever a la alcantarilla,.. –Itachi le pega un manotazo por que al parecer el oso hablo de más-

gaby: O.o … yo tenia esa…

cote: te gustaria tener el pelo rosa

-itachi hace otro par de signos y el oso dijo:

Osito de felpa: dice que primero se depilaria con cera antes de teñirse el pelo de color rosa

Cote: te has enamorado

Gaby: redoble de tambores!!

-itachi hace unas señas e insultos-

Osito de felpa: si, cuando creia que deidara era mujer, lo tenia loquito – itachi le pego otro combo, al parecer, de nuevo hablo de mas

Dei: O///O

Cote: eh, vale, siguiente

Gaby: y ahora viene, el mas pervertido de los anteriores 50 siglos… ¡JIRAYA!

Publico¡ero-sennin¡ero-sennin!

Cote: por que decisdiste entrenar a naruto?

Ero-sennin: por su jutsu .

Naruto (mujer): hola ero-sennin (voz sexy)

Ero-sennin: (le cae baba)

Cote: etto… desde hace cuanto te dedicas a escribir icha icha paradice?

Jiraya: empese a los 5

Gaby: la pantalla dice lo…. Joder, es verdad T.T

Cote: que tipo de mujeres te gustan?

Jiraya: delgadas, jóvenes 90-60-90

Cote: etto… eres gay?

Jiraya: NO

Gaby: la pantalla dice lo contrario… siii otro gay para la colección n.n – aparece la misma pantalla con jiraya tomado de la mano con… orochitanga, o pepito n.n

Pepito: (saludando a jiraya con la manito en una pocision sexy)

Jiraya: NOOOO, MI PASADO OSCURO!! T.T

Pepito: caramelitoooo, nos vemos esta noche

Tobi: alguien dijo caramelito?, quereis un caramelito:)

Cote: O.O


	2. Chapter 2

(Aporte)

Gaby: estamos en el programa "hablando con naruto-", aquí podrás enviarnos tus reviews y contestaremos tus dudas. Nuestros visitantes de esta segunda semana son: El borde Sas**UKE (** hicimos un bushin de naruto para que viniera) , a nuestro Naru-chan, Floriponcia Obdulia Verrona del Patito, Orochigay o Orochitanga o Pepito, e Itachi, nuestro "sex symbol" .

Cote: esta pregunta es de parte de Neko-no-Saint,… " para el emo de sasuke¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que querías a naruto solo para ti? "

Naruto: (despertándose) ya empezó el programa? -.- Zzz

Sasuke: no responderé esa pregunta.. hmph.

Gaby le lanza un dardo que muy en chiquitito decía "suero de la verdad"

Sasuke: en nuestro beso "accidental" ya había contratado a esa persona para que empujara en el momento más oportuno,.. y cuando lo vi por primera vez en las duchas del cole…

Cote: O//O ,.. vale,.. "cuando te diste cuenta que debías escapar de orochitanga lo más pronto posible??"

Orochitanga: Hey, la estábamos pasando bien,.. Teníamos hasta jacuzzi.

Sasuke: Si es estar bien estar despierto toda la noche para asegurarse que no te violen, claro ¬¬

Cote: y tu responde..

Sasuke: Desde que orochimaru me agarro con sus serpientes para hacerme "cositas extrañas" , como el lo llama..

Cote: ahora las preguntas de .. rasiel.. ,, "verdad que tienes una relación con naru-chan??"

Sasuke: No todavía,.. pero pronto será .

Naruto: ZzzzZzzzzZZZzz

Cote: "le pensarás decirle que se case contigo?"

Sasuke: Hey!! Soy menor de edad,.. pero falta poco…

Gaby: Ahora para,.. Naru-chan!!!!! Naruto,.. **¡DESPIERTAAAAA!**

Naruto: Ah? Donde? Cuando? Quée?

Cote: aceptarías la propuesta de sasuke?

Naruto: que propuesta?

Gaby: que si lo dejas follarte ¬¬

Naruto: O///O, etto…

-gaby le da un sedante a sasuke que cae como tronco (s queda dormido)–

Naruto: etto …. Diriaquesi – lo dice muuuy rápido-

Cote: es verdad que tu y sasuke se han visto a solas y han estado "jugando" a la mama y a el papá??

Naruto: Etto,.. creo que uuna vez,.. ¿ o dos?

Público: OOOOoooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOOO!!!!

Cote: Ahora las preguntas e parte de Neko-no-Saint ,.. para Naruto, Como comes tanto ramen y no engordas?

naruto: esa es una de las ventajas de tener al kyuubi dentro

cote: cual ha sido tu mayor fantasía y con quien?

Naruto: una vez,… con el teme

Cote: O.O

Gaby: y ahora para nuestro sex symbol preferido… ¡itachi! (y su osito de felpa)

-itachi con pose cool "soy-el-mejor-de-todo-por-que-me-da-la-gana"-

Gaby: déjate de joder y vamos a las preguntas

Itachi: ¬¬

Cote: de parte de neko-no-saint¿me regalas tu osito?

Itachi: NO

Cote: saldrías con deidara, aunque supieras que es hombre?

Osito de felpa: el esta saliendo con otra persona…. Y antes había salido con mano derecha, pero ahora sale con – itachi le da un manotazo – mejor no digo nada

Gaby: me ganaron T.T

Cote: preguntas de parte de rasiel, tienes una relación con sai?

Itachi asiente

Gaby: y ahora viene… pepito n.n

Cote: de parte de neko-no-saint¿no te gusta kabuto, mira que hace cualquier cosa por ti?

Kabuto: hola orochi-kun

Orochimaru: a si? No me habia dado cuenta

Kabuto – tiene un aura depresiva alrededor de el –

Gaby: y ahora una pregunta para… hey, cote, nos han hecho una pregunta!!!

Cote: es de parte de rasiel¿habra mas personajes para cabrearlos con las preguntas?

Gaby & cote: siiii!!!

Gaby: y ahora terminaron las respuestas de los reviews, y ahora viene las otras preguntas non, ahora viene una pregunta para naru-chan lol

Cote: si el idiota te preguntara si quisieras jugar al doctor con el, aceptarias?

Naruto: depende en que estuviera especializado

Sasuke. Ginecólogo

Naruto: que es eso?

Gaby: etto… el doctor que te revisa por abajito

Naruto: las patitas??, ay que no me gusta que me las toquen

Publico: (gotita)

Gaby: etto.. en general, ve a las mujeres, pero también a los ukes,… y en caso de sasuke, da ramen gratis!!!

Naruto: ya!!!, sasuke, juguemos??

Sasuke: o///o

Cote: cof cof aquí no, es público

Gaby: gaara!!!!!! Te toca

Gaara. Conseguid mi colección de servilletas T.T que felicidad!!!!!

Tobi: quieres un caramelito?

Gaara: bueno

Gaby: yo también

Cote: y yo

Deidara: y yo – aparece de repente con una botella de vodka en la mano derecha-

Hidan: yo quiero

Kakuzu: si es gratis, yo quiero!!!

Osito de felpa: itachi quiere!!!

Gaby: -después de una hora- ya, todos tenemos un caramelito

Cote: gaara, te gusta alguien

Gaara: si

Cote: quien?

Gaara: tu hermana ¬¬

Cote: no tengo hermana, o si? bueno, cuanto cuesta el maquillaje que tu usas para maquillarte los ojos?

Gaara: es bastante caro, pero yo te hago un descuento ya que soy cliente frecuente

Cote: gracias non

Gaby: y ahora una pregunta para…. Espérate, una pregunta en general para el akatsuki

Cote: como es que se pintan las uñas?

Lider: tenemos un jutsu secreto llamado "pintauñas no jutsu"

Gaby: quiero aprenderlo lol

Cote: …

Gaby: y ahora para… sasuke

Cote: eres emo?

Sasuke: me corto las venas, me pinto las uñas de color negro, me gusta la ropa negra, en general estoy deprimido, pero no soy emo

Cote: me vale ¬¬, cuando vivas con naruto, que ejercicios van a hacer?

Sasuke: digamos que… va a quedar sudando

Gaby: (hablando por celular) si, Asuma? Pusiste ya las cámaras en la habitación?? Y las videocámaras? Ya, gracias

Cote: o///O etto…

Gaby: bueno, eso es todo por esta semana, una cosa, este fanfic esta hecho por mi querida amiga cote (hinata-sama-12) y yo (sasori no danna by sasu k)

Bueno, nos vemos!!!!! Ah y me despido de parte de la cote y aque esta leyendo una historia kukuku, … esa historia me la leí más de 3 veces…

Domo Arigatou

gaby: y lo siento por el retraso que se me había olvidado que ya lo tenía listo en mi otro compu XP onegai no me maten


End file.
